Gust
by JETpackCHAMELEON
Summary: It's a usual day for Sonic and company when they see a meteor coming toward the Earth. An alien comes out of the meteor. Is he a friend or foe? Will the new villain destroy the Earth or lose against Sonic? Please R&R...
1. An Unexpected Beginning

**Gust**

**Chapter 1**

**An Unexpected Beginning**

"Sonic! Kick the ball to me!" Tails yelled.

"Knuckles heads up!" Sonic said while kicking the ball.

"Whoa..." Knuckles tripped over the ball. The ball continued rolling down the hill. "I'll get it." Knuckles said. Knuckles then tripped over a rock and rolled down the hill along with the ball. "Oh...ow...uhh...ti...do..." Knuckles yelped after hitting rocks and branches.

"What is that?" Tails asked.

"What is what?" Knuckles replied angrily.

Everyone looked up at the sky with suspicion.

"A--a meteor?" Sonic asked with confusion.

"Guys there is a meteor in the sky!" Amy yelled.

"We know!" Knuckles retorted.

"RUN EVERYBODY!!" Sonic screamed.

The meteor crashed hard against the ground with a large force, then causing Sonic and the others to go flying into the air.

A few minutes later, they came down from the sky and crashed into the ground. The dirt and grass clumped up in a pile as they slid halfway into the earth. Tails lifted his head from the ground and spat dirt from his mouth.

"Uhhh..." Tails mumbled.

"Owwwwwww..." Sonic and Amy moaned together.

"What just happened?" Knuckles asked.

"Didn't you see that!?" Amy asked loudly.

"I think the meteor hurled down about 320 MPH," Tails said intelligently.

"Can you be smart when I'm not around?" Knuckles asked angrily.

"Well," Tails said.

"Hey! Look everybody!" Amy interrupted.

Everyone looked at the meteor-like object that had planted itself a nice hole where it sat. The meteor opened and smoke came out of it.

"What the--" Sonic stared at it arduously.

A green figure came walking out of the meteor-like object.

"It's a--a metarex!" Sonic yelled.

--

The green creature had tubes that ran from his chest to his mouth. He had light green eyes without any pupils and 5 horns on his head. He looked smaller than Sonic but taller than Tails. He had light green spiky shoes. He also had gloves that looked like he could shoot wind out of them. The green creature looked as if he had been in a war because he had scars all over him. He had no impression on his face. He was a ragged looking metarex.

--

"Tails, take care of Amy," Knuckles said.

"But--what about you two?" Amy asked while crying.

"Don't worry. Knuckles and I will handle this." Sonic explained.

"Take this!!" Knuckles yelled, throwing a punch.

The creature dodged it easily with a dangerous speed.

"Why are you attacking me?" The creature questioned.

"Because you're a metarex," explained Sonic.

"Who are you exactly?" The creature asked.

"That's none of your business! GGRRRRRAAAA!" Knuckles yelled while punching.

Knuckles caught the creature by surprise and hit him with a barrage of punches.

"...I mean you no harm," said the creature, getting away from Knuckle's fists.

"How can we trust you?" asked Sonic.

"Because you don't know who I--" the creature said.

"Take this y-you alien thing!" Knuckles interrupted.

The alien got caught off guard again and was hit by a powerful punch.

"That is it!!" the creature yelled.

Before the alien could beat the crap out of knuckles, Sonic used his pinball attack to stop him.

The alien fell on the ground and was knocked out by the hit...

An hour later, The alien woke up and was strapped in a chair. He tried to get out, but the ropes were too thick.

"Who are you?" asked Knuckles.

"We already know knucklehead! He's a metarex!" yelled Sonic.

Knuckles and Sonic were arguing with each other for a good while...

"SSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. "What is your name?" Amy then asked politely.

The creature sat there saying nothing for a few minutes.

"Well, are you going to tell us?" Tails asked.

"My name is metarex 5729 a.k.a Gust," explained the creature.

"Gust... HAHA that's a stupid name!" Knuckles yelled while giggling.

"If you think Knuxie is a good name then your WRONG." Gust said chuckling.

"Why I outta..." Knuckles said while getting angry.

"Stop it already!" Amy yelled.

There was a long silence. Finally, Sonic asked, "what is your mission Gust?"

"To save this world from destruction," Gust began.

"But... I thought all metarex were evil." Tails said with confusion.

"I still don't trust this evil being." Knuckles said.

"Cut the ropes." Sonic said.

"But what if he's using a mind trick." Knuckles said.

"Everyone knows that metarex are not smart enough." Amy said intelligently.

"When did you get so smart?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, everyone knows I'm 3 times smarter than you." Amy said, sticking out her tongue.

"What did you just say!" Knuckles asked loudly.

"Knuckles is so stupid. He doesn't like cupid." Amy started singing horrible.

"Stop it!!" Knuckles yelled. "I can't take it anymore!"

"What are you going to do... _punch_ me?" Amy said.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do!" Knuckles said angrily. His body was turning purple with frustration.

"Look everybody... Knuckles is going to party till he's purple!" Amy said laughing.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Knuckles screamed angrily.

He began chasing Amy all around the house.

"Sonic... you know what you have to do." Tails said quietly.

"Okay... here it goes." Sonic said and turned into a pinball and hit knuckles like a bowling pin.

**Thud.**

A loud noise that came from the impact.

Knuckles fell down like a sack of potatoes.

"Are you going to untie me know?" asked Gust.

"Oh... I forgot about that." Sonic scratched his head.

Sonic untied the ropes to let Gust free.

"Thank you." Gust said politely...

"So... where was this destruction?" Tails asked.

"The destruction starts at Station Square." Gust said...


	2. A Dark Battle

**Gust**

**Chapter 2**

**A Dark Battle**

Sonic and the gang were on their way to Station Square.

"Ohh... Station Square is farther away than we thought..." Amy moaned as her arms dragged the ground.

"We have to keep going," Tails mumbled.

"Maybe we should take a break." Sonic suggested. He stopped and fell down. Tails then passed out water bottles.

"This really hits the spot." Knuckles said while chugging the bottle of water.

"Yep... it tastes good." Sonic said, now refreshed.

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

"What?" Sonic replied.

"Couldn't you run there easily?" Tails questioned.

"Yes... but I would leave you all behind." Sonic said.

"You have a point." Tails said.

"Let's keep moving." Gust suggested.

"Alright." Amy said trying to get up.

The gang kept going until they could see Station Square over a huge hill.

"There it is!" Amy yelled.

"Hooray!!" everyone screamed besides Gust.

Then, before they could move, a chao was speeding towards them.

"What is that?" Knuckles questioned.

The chao sped passed them with a piko piko hammer in his hand.

"My hammer!! It took my hammer!" Amy yelled.

Amy ran towards the forest where the chao had gone.

"Let's go." Sonic said and motioned for them to follow him to Station Square.

"B--but what about Amy?" Tails asked.

"She can handle that chao by herself." Knuckles replied.

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Gust walked toward Station Square.

--

"We're here." Knuckles said.

"Now, when will this destruction happen?" Tails asked.

"It will be in the sky, and it will happen in a few hours." Gust explained.

"Well... what are we going to do?" Tails asked.

Everyone turned when they heard the loud cooing of a siren.

"What is that?" Sonic asked.

Sonic and the gang watched as they saw a police car smash into a building by a black figure.

"Ha... pathetic humans." Shadow said while shaking another police car to get the people out.

Shadow then threw the car into another building.

"Shadow, what do you think you're doing?" Sonic asked.

"Putting them out of their misery." Shadow replied.

"You're going to pay!" Sonic yelled while running toward Shadow.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic yelled back.

The attacks were so powerful that it threw Sonic and Shadow into the air. Shadow landed perfectly on his feet, while Sonic landed on his head. He was then knocked out by the fall.

"You really are a fake hedgehog." Shadow chuckled a bit. He then turned and Gust seemed to catch his eye. "Wait a second... I've seen you before." Shadow said while fully facing Gust.

"Shadow..." Gust spoke with compassion.

"Chaos Blast!!" Shadow screamed furiously.

The attack hit Gust so hard that he flew into a building.

"Owwwwww..." Gust yelped.

Gust went out of the building and attacked Shadow.

"Gust Blaster!!" Gust screamed.

Shadow didn't even try to dodge. He got hit with the attack and it threw him into a SUV.

"Is that the best you can do?" Shadow questioned as he pushed himself off of the SUV.

"Take this!!" Knuckles said angrily while aiming for a punch.

"NO... Knuckles don't go in there!" Tails screamed cautiously.

Knuckles ignored him and tried to hit Shadow. He then teleported behind Knuckles and kicked him in the rear.

"Huh..." Knuckles said as he was falling toward the ground.

"Weakling..." Shadow said.

Gust couldn't take it any more. He teleported in front of Shadow.

"Gust Beam!" Gust yelled, declaring his attack.

Shadow deflected it so it would hit Gust. Gust was blasted into the sky. When he fell down, he made a _huge_ crater.

"Gust!!" Tails yelled when he saw Gust beat up in the crater.

"I don't have time to play with you..." Shadow said while holding a chaos emerald. "Chaos Cantrol!" Shadow yelled as he teleported.

There was a long silence... and then Tails walked toward Sonic.

"Uhhhh..." Sonic moaned.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked with tears in his eyes.

"I'm fine... What happened?" Sonic asked.

"It's a long story." Tails replied.

Knuckles got up and sat on his rear. "That hedgehog sure packs a nasty punch." Knuckles complained.

"What happened to Gust?" Sonic asked looking around.

"Shadow deflected his attack..." Tails replied.

"Do you think you can help him?" Sonic asked.

"Well... I can see what I can do." Tails replied. He went over to Gust trying to help him.

"His breathing tubes are missing." Tails said.

"I found them!" Knuckles yelled like he was superior.

Tails grabbed the tubes and used his screw driver to put them back together. "All done!" Tails announced feeling accomplished.

"Huh..." Gust yelped.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked.

"I think so... but I think I need some time to recover." Gust whispered. He got up and sat on a bench.

"Was that the destruction?" Knuckles asked.

"No... not even close." Gust answered.

"How are you supposed to save this world if you're not even as strong as Sonic?" Knuckles asked loudly.

"I'm supposed to help out... not do it by myself." Gust answered.

"Sonic!!" Amy yelled while holding her piko piko hammer.

"Hey Amy," Sonic greeted her.

**Thud.**

"That's for leaving me behind!" Amy yelled.

"Owwwwww..." Sonic mumbled.

"But I still lo--" Amy said.

"Ahhhh... save it." Knuckles interrupted.

They stood there for a few minutes. Then, a huge shadow went over them.

"What is that??" everyone asked besides Gust.

"It's the sign of destruction..." Gust replied impishly.


	3. The UFO

**Gust**

**Chapter 3**

**The UFO**

The shadow was 2 times bigger than Station Square. When it appeared through the clouds, it looked like a giant UFO.

"What is that thing?" Amy asked.

"It's a spaceship." Tails replied.

"It looks like it's going to land on Station Square." Sonic explained.

"We need to get going before it lands on us." Knuckles said.

They all ran to the hill that they were on top of earlier. They watched as buildings were crushed and people were running.

"Can't we do something?" Amy questioned.

"I believe there is nothing we can do." replied Tails.

"I think we need to split up." Sonic said.

"There will be two groups." Gust explained.

"One group will help people..." Knuckles continued. "The other is going in the UFO."

"Tails and Amy will help the people..." Sonic explained. "Gust and Knuckles will go with me."

"Be careful..." Amy said.

"We will..." Sonic replied.

The 2 teams split up and went to their positions.

"Now... how are we supposed to get in the ship?" Knuckles asked.

"You need to use your shovel claw to make a hole in it." Sonic said.

"Ok... here it goes..." Knuckles said.

Knuckles digged a perfect hole in the UFO. They went in the UFO to find some clues.

--

"I wonder if Sonic is okay..." Amy said while helping a child out of a car.

"Stop worrying." Tails said.

"I'm bored... why don't we go in the spaceship too," Amy explained.

"No... we promised Sonic we would stay here." Tails said.

"Ohhhh..." Amy moaned.

--

Sonic and the gang were walking through the space ship when they came across a narrow walkway.

"You go across first" Knuckles said.

"Fine..." Sonic shrugged.

Sonic walked across the narrow walkway.

"It's a long way down..." Sonic said impishly.

"Well... hurry and get across!" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic then rushed across the narrow walkway.

"Alright... Knuckles you're next." Sonic exclaimed.

Knuckles then ran down the narrow walkway.

"Watch out!!" Sonic screamed as he saw two wrecking balls flying toward Knuckles.

"GGGRRRAAAAA!" Knuckles yelled while throwing a punch at one of the wrecking balls.

That wrecking ball was destroyed by the hit. The other ball hit Knuckles off the walkway.

"Knuckles!!" Sonic yelled.

"It's too late..." Gust said. "Let's keep moving."

Sonic and Gust kept going through the hallways.

--

"I'm tired..." Amy moaned while out of breathe.

"I think that is the last of the citizens." Tails moaned.

"Let's sit on this bench." Amy suggested.

They sat on the bench while drinking water.

"A--Amy?" a small voice said.

"Huh?" Amy asked.

"Hi Amy!" Big and Cream yelled.

"Hi guys!!" Amy yelled while the three had a group hug.

"Hi Cream." Tails said.

--

"Oh man... it's a dead end." Sonic yelled angrily.

"That was our fifth dead end." Gust said.

"Don't rub it in..." Sonic said.

**BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!**

**INTRUDER ALERT!! INTRUDER ALERT!!**

**SEND OUT THE METAREX SOLDIERS!!**

"Uh oh... we have to get out of here!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic and Gust ran down the hallway and went through a door.

"Whew... that was a close one." Sonic said.

Gust and Sonic turned around and saw a bunch of shiny buttons.

"Ooh... shiny buttons." Sonic said while interested in touching a button.

"This is the main control room." Gust explained.

"Can we use the computer to find Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Yes... but I need a password." Gust said while sitting in a chair that is in front of the computer.

"Uhh... try METAREX." Sonic said.

"No... that's not it." Gust said.

"How about... OPERATION DESTRUCTION." Sonic said.

Gust typed it in and he had access to all detention rooms.

"How did you know that?" Gust asked.

"Well... I saw it written on a metarex." Sonic said.

Gust looked in the file.

"He's in Detention Cell 47." Gust said.

"Let's go!" Sonic yelled while dragging Gust out the door and down the hallway.

--

"Hmmm... where is he?" Rouge said wondering. "There he is."

Rouge got a key out of her boot and unlocked a cell in the Detention Room.

"Rouge... what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"I need you're help." Rouge said.

"For what?" Knuckles asked.

"I need you to help me get through the security guards." Rouge explained.

"Why should I help you?" Knuckles asked.

"Because there is a dark emerald behind them. With that emerald they will be unstopable." Rouge said.

"Oh... I understand now." Knuckles said.

"Are you coming or are you chicken." Rouge asked.

"I'm not chicken!!" Knuckles yelled angrily.

"Oh well... I can always get Sonic to do it." Rouge said.

"Fine... I'm in." Knuckles finally said.

--

"We have to get out of here... because the Metarex are coming out of the spaceship." Tails said.

"Let's go hide at my house." Cream suggested.

"Good idea!" Big said.

"My Mom will bake us cookies." Cream said exitedly.

"Yeah!! For the cookies!!" everyone yelled.


	4. The Dark Emerald

**Gust**

**Chapter 4**

**The Dark Emerald**

"Is it down this hallway?" Sonic asked.

"No... I already told you that we have to pass three more hallways." Gust explained.

"Ohhhh... well I guess I'm not thinking clearly because we're being chased by 3 bazillion metarex!!" Sonic said while running faster.

"Here it is." Gust said.

They ran in the detention room and locked the doors.

"Detention cell 42,43,44,45,46,47... 47!!" Sonic said while looking in the cell. "Knuckles isn't here..."

"The door is open... He might have escaped." Gust said.

"Well then... how can we get out of here because there are metarex breaking down the door." Sonic said while worrying.

The metarex broke down the door and attacked Sonic and Gust.

"JUMP!!" Sonic yelled.

The metarex missed Sonic and Gust and they formed a dogpile.

"That was easy..." Sonic sighed with relief.

--

"Take this!!" Knuckles screamed as loud as a train. Knuckles punched every metarex he saw while walking down the hallway.

"Wow... you're pretty strong." Rouge said.

"Thanks... " Knuckles said intelligently.

"We have to get that dark emerald before it's to late." Rouge said. "there's the door."

"That is one big metarex..." Knuckles whispered.

"Intruders... must destroy..." The metarex said.

The metarex shot a missle at Knuckles, and he went through a wall.

"Uhhh..." Knuckles moaned "cheap shot eh..."

Knuckles ran towards the metarex while aiming a punch.

"I'll show you a cheap shot!!" Knuckles yelled as he hit the metarex with a punch.

**DDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG**

"That really was a cheap shot..." Rouge giggled.

"I don't see you doing anything!" Knuckles retorted.

"Fine... let's work together." Rouge suggested.

--

"Hmmm... what do we do now?" Sonic asked.

"Well... we can escape from the ship." Gust suggested.

"But... what about Knuckles." Sonic asked while running in a circle.

"He can handle himself." Gust said while running towards the exit.

Sonic and Gust ran out of the ship.

--

"Die!!" Knuckles yelled while throwing punches at the metarex.

"Why won't you shut up and aim for his weak spot." Rouge said while putting her hands on her hips.

"...and that would be?" Knuckles asked while looking at Rouge.

"Right here..." Rouge said while pointing to it's head.

Rouge and Knuckles jumped and hit it's head. The metarex's head fell off and it fell to the ground.

"Good work." Knuckles said while looking at Rouge.

"Now... how can we get this door open?" Rouge asked while looking back at Knuckles.

"We can dig through it." Knuckles said while putting on his shovel claws.

Knuckles dug a good size hole in the door.

"There it is..." Rouge said with stars in her eyes.

Rouge got out a jar and quickly grabbed the emerald and put it in it.

"Why not take it instead of putting it in a jar." Knuckles asked.

"If I took it with my bare hands... I would turn evil." Rouge explained while looking at the emerald.

"How do you know so much about it?" Knuckles questioned.

"I do my research." Rouge replied.

All of a sudden a lot of metarex came through the door.

"Uh oh... I think we're in trouble." Rouge whispered.

--

"Let's blow up this UFO." Gust said with explosives in his hands.

"I'm with ya." Sonic said while picking up explosives.

Gust and Sonic put explosives all over the outside of the ship.

"How many minutes should we put them on?" Sonic asked.

"Probably about 2 minutes." Gust said while setting the time.

"Now... let's get out of here." Sonic said running away from the city.

--

"Welcome to my battleship." a weird looking creature said.

"Who are you?" Rouge said while holding her emerald tight.

"My name is Damage. I'm the general of this ship." Damage said with a deep voice.

**General, GodFather wants his dark emerald.**

"Tell him that I have it, and I'll send it to him right away." Damage said.

"Who's GodFather?" Knuckles asked.

"He's my leader, and he created every metarex in the universe." Damage explained.

Damage took the jar from Rouge and took the emerald out.

"I got what I want... now get these fools out of my ship." Damage said walking away.

The metarex escorted Rouge and Knuckles far from the ship.The metarex now went back to the ship.

"Hey look there's Sonic." Knuckles said pointing.

Sonic was sitting in a lounge chair eating popcorn. Gust was just standing and looking at the ship.

"What's with the popcorn?" Rouge asked.

"We're going to watch the UFO explode." Sonic said getting his camera out.

"Explode??" Rouge and Knuckles asked while looking at the ship.

"We put explosives all over the ship." Gust explained.

All of them watched as the UFO exploded into millions of pieces. They watched as the dark emerald flew over to them.

The dark emerald hit Knuckles directly in the head.

**DING**

"Owwwww..." Knuckles moaned and sat up to rub his head.

Rouge quickly put the emerald in the jar.

"What do you want to do now." Knuckles asked.

"We need to go to Cream's celebration party." Sonic said while running towards Cream's house.

"Party... I love parties." Rouge said following Sonic.

Gust and Knuckles followed Sonic and Rouge.


	5. The Party

**Gust**

**Chapter 5**

**The Party**

On the way to the party, everyone else left Sonic behind because Sonic heard a weird noise.

"LaLaLaLaLAAAA!" someone said while singing.

"Who's there?" Sonic asked looking around in a meadow.

"...me..." someone giggled.

"Okay this has gone far enough... show yourself!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow went out of the bushes and started skipping towards Sonic.

"Uhhhhh... Shadow?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

"Ahhh... Isn't this a beautiful day?" Shadow asked cheerfully.

"Ummm... Shadow... are you feeling okay?" Sonic asked backing away from Shadow.

"I've never felt better." Shadow said with a smile on his face.

Da da da da dumm do do do do,

Da da da da dumm do do do do,

Da da da da dumm ba da daaaa da da da da da da dum da dum dumm!

"Ahhhhh!!" Sonic screamed while Shadow squeezed him to death.

"O--okay... I--I--I really need to get t--to Cream's Party..." Sonic said hardly getting a breathe out.

"Party... I love parties! Can I come?" Shadow said letting go of Sonic.

"Sure... why not..." Sonic said breathing hard.

That is when Sonic noticed that Shadow had a white emerald in his hand.

"Uhhhh... can I see that emerald?" Sonic asked looking at Shadow's emerald.

"No! She is my pride and joy." Shadow said kissing his emerald.

"Okay then... let's go to the party." Sonic said while running as fast as he can go.

--

Sonic and Shadow ran to Cream's house. Sonic knocked on the door.

"What's the password?" Cream asked.

"Uhhhh... cookies?" Sonic asked scratching his head.

"Come on in!" Cream said running away from the door.

Sonic and Shadow came in and saw tons of chaos dancing on the dance floor.

"I'm gonna go to the snack bar." Sonic said running away from Shadow.

Shadow took a few steps forward and then was stopped by Cream.

"No emeralds aloud." Cream said taking the emerald away from Shadow.

"Huh... wha--where am I?" Shadow asked looking around.

"You're at my party remember?" Cream asked.

"Uhhhh... yeh?" Shadow said still confused.

Cream walked away and started dancing.

Shadow just walked to a table and sat down.

All of a sudden everyone started cheering "Go Gust!! Go Gust!!"

Everyone was cheering because Gust was doing the Robot on the dance floor.

--

Sonic was eating chili dogs while watching Gust. He then looked at Shadow.

"Food Fight!!" Sonic yelled throwing a pie at Shadow.

**Splat**

Shadow looked right into Sonic's eyes and picked up an ice cream cone and threw it at Sonic.

**Splat**

After all the confusion, everyone started to throw food everywhere.

"Ahhhhh... the chili dogs have betrayed me!" Sonic screamed as he was being buried by chili dogs.

"Take this rouge!" Knuckles said puring the punch bowl on Rouge's white dress.

"You're in big trouble!" Rouge said grabbing a foot long sub sandwich and shoving it down Knuckles' throat.

Everyone looked and laughed as Rouge was beating the crap out of Knuckles while half of the sub sandwich was still sticking out of Knuckles mouth.

Knuckles ate the whole sub and started rolling around with Rouge.

Finally, they stopped fighting and were going to play games with the others.

"So... what do you want to play?" Amy asked cheerfully.

"We can play truth or dare." Sonic suggested.

"Okay... Shadow truth or dare?" Sonic asked.

"Dare." Shadow said.

"I dare you to make us cookies." Sonic said licking his lips.

Shadow went into kitchen.

"While he's in the kitchen... I'll go next." Amy said cheerfully while Sonic was gulping.

"Big... truth or dare?" Amy asked.

"Dare." Big said.

"I dare you to..." Amy said.

"Cookies are ready!" Shadow interrupted.

"Fish out Shadow." Amy said.

"Okie-dokie." Big said throwing his fishing pole around the corner.

"Ahhhh!!" Shadow screamed.

Big lured in Shadow and the burnt cookies.

Everyone just stared at Shadow. His eyes were bulging out of his head.

"I caught a big one!" Big said joyfully.

Everyone started to laugh at Shadow. Sonic took the plate of cookies and threw it in the trash can.

Shadow had to go in the back room with Amy and Cream to take the hook out of his butt.

"Okay... Rouge... truth or dare?" Big asked.

"Truth." Rouge replied.

"Do you think Froggy is cute?" Big asked looking at his amphibian friend.

"Yes." Rouge said looking at her red dress.

"Wow..." Knuckles said amazed.

"Knuckles truth or dare?" Rouge asked.

"Uhhhh... dare... I mean truth!" Knuckles yelled.

"Do you sleep with rainbow monkies from the KND collection?" Rouge asked with an evil grin.

"Yes..." Knuckles said while embarrassed.

Everyone started to sing the Rainbow Monkies theme song.

"Stop it!!" Knuckles screamed angrily.

Then all kinds of metarex barged in the door...


	6. The Light Emerald

**Gust**

**Chapter 6**

**The Light Emerald**

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" Cream yelled when she saw her house being thrashed by tons of metarex.

"Oh no... What are they doing here?" Sonic asked getting ready to attack.

"We're here to get the emeralds." a metarex said.

Rouge quickly grabbed the jar and took the light emerald away from Cream. She then put both in the jar and held it tight.  
Shadow got up and whispered to Sonic,"We can take them..."

Everyone was joining in on the action. Hedgehogs were fighting, falling, and flying across the house.

Finally after all the confusion, the Sonic team won against all of the metarex. They fell down with exhaustion.

"Uhhhh... I'm hungry." Sonic panted.

"Hungry? We just ate." Shadow said looking at the stars.

All of a sudden, a UFO absorbed them in the ship.

--

"Ahhhh... just great." Knuckles said.

They were all traped in jail cells. A metarex came in and took the light and dark emeralds.

"This sucks." Rouge said.

"Shadow can't you break these bars?" Sonic asked.

"Nope... because I don't have an emerald with me." Shadow replied.

"I think I can." Gust said while holding up his hands. "Gust Slice!"

The slice formed an open circle through the bars.

"Good work." Rouge said flying out of the cage.

Everyone got out of the cage and went to the hallways.

"We have to find those emeralds." Sonic said.

"I'm out of here." Shadow said walking in another direction.

"But... Shadow your life depends on it." Amy said with puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe... when the time comes I'll help you out... but you can do this job on your own." Shadow explained.

"But..." Amy said.

"Let him go." Gust said.

"Alright enough of the tears... let's get going." Sonic said. "Tails get Amy and Cream outta here."

"Okay." Tails said leaving with Cream and Amy.

"Let's get the show on the road." Knuckles said running down the hallways.

They went down the hallways until they found the control room.

"This is it." Rouge said.

Knuckles knocked down the door with his fists. They saw the dark emerald teleporting it somewhere else.

"Where did you send it?" Sonic questioned.

"I sent it to my ship." someone said.

A huge metarex turned around in a huge chair.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked.

"I am the GodFather." GodFather said.

--

He was 1/4 the size of the ship. He is purple with tupes all over him. He can use the tubes to transport any power and it's energy to attack. He absorbs planets to use all lifeforms' powers or abilities.

--

"Give us the light emerald!" Rouge yelled.

"What about the dark emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Forget about the dark emerald. We need to get the light emerald because it counters the effects of the dark emerald." Gust explained.

"Ohhhh... then give us the light emerald." Sonic yelled.

"You want it so bad then have it." GodFather said smashing it with his hand.

Rouge scooped the pieces up and put it in the jar.

"We're doomed!" Knuckles yelled.

"No we aren't... Tails can fix it up." Rouge said.

"Now... Leave at once!" GodFather said using a lightning blast.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Everyone yelled.

--

Once they woke up, the ship was gone.

"Ohhhhhhh... what happened?" Knuckles asked.

"We got blasted out of the ship." Sonic explained.

"We have to go to Tails' workshop." Rouge said.

"Okay then let's go." Knuckles said.

"You three go without me." Rouge said.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because I have to tell the president about this." Rouge explained giving the jar to Knuckles.

"I'm counting on you." Rouge said as she kissed Knuckles.

"Bye-Bye now." Rouge said as she flew away.

"Well... we don't want to let her down." Knuckles said running toward the workshop.

"Okay..." Sonic said.

"We better follow him." Gust said running close to Knuckles.

A few minutes later, they made it to tails' workshop.

Sonic knocked on the door.

"Hello... come on in." Tails said opening the door.

"Hi Tails... we need you to fix this emerald." Sonic explained giving the jar to Tails.

"Hmmmm... I see." Tails mumbled.

"Can you fix it?" Knuckles asked.

"You can." Tails said.

"What... me?" Knuckles asked confused.

"Sonic and Gust need to get all 7 chaos emeralds." Tails explained. "Knuckles, you need to get the master emerald and use it's powers to heal it."

"Okay..." Knuckles said running away.

"Alright Gust... let's do this." Sonic said.

"Wait..." Tails said.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Use this chaos emerald to find the other emeralds." Tails explained.

"But... what about Gust?" Sonic asked.

"I have the ability to scan anything I want to." Gust explained.

"Okay... good luck." Sonic said running and searching for chaos emeralds.

"Gust... you can come with me to find the emeralds.

"How are we gonna find them... on foot?" Gust asked.

"No... in the air." Tails said as he pulled covers off of the tornado.

Tails and Gust flew in the air to find the chaos emeralds.

The serach for the chaos emeralds has begun...


	7. The Search for the Chaos Emeralds

**Gust**

**Chapter 7**

**The Search for the Chaos Emeralds**

"So... where is the closest chaos emerald?" Tails asked Gust while flying pretty high in the sky.

"Down south by Emerald Coast." Gust replied with his eyes blinking.

"Gotcha..." Tails said while manuevering across the sky.

The Tornado landed on the coast so Tails and Gust could find the emerald.

"Now... where could the emerald be?" Tails asked while looking around seeing nothing but the beach and all the people on it.

"Over there." Gust said pointing to a huge rock that was like an island in the middle of the ocean.

It was obvious to Tails that someone was hiding in there because it had a weird face on it.

"Eggman!" Tails yelled.

"Who's Eggman?" Gust asked.

"He's an evil genius that tries to take over the world." Tails said with a strong feeling of anger.

"The emerald is in that base." Gust said.

Tails gulped as if afraid because Sonic wasn't here to do it.

"Uhhh... okay we can do it!" Tails screamed as they got back in the Tornado.

--

**VVVVVVRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM**

Sonic was super fast running across the earth trying to get a signal so he can find the chaos emeralds.

"Ok... there is one near here." Sonic said putting on the brakes with his feet.

Sonic looked around and saw a human with an emerald in his hand.

"Hey... uhhh... can I have that emerald?" Sonic asked politly.

"NO!" The man shouted with an angry voice.

"Well ummmm... how about a trade?" Sonic asked.

"It depends on what you give me." He said.

"How about a chili dog." Sonic said hitting his face because he didn't want to give it to him.

"Sure." The man said with a smile.

Sonic ran away with his emerald with tears in his eyes. "that was my last chili dog."

--

"Take this!!" Tails screamed at the top of his lungs as he shot missles and laser beams at the base and the robots guarding it.

"I'll go and take the emerald out of the base while you lure them outside to fight." Gust explained.

"Okay... here it goes." Tails said as he pushed the eject button so Gust will have a better landing on the base.

Gust was forced in the air. He just hovered till he landed on the base. Once Gust landed on it he used his Gust Blaster on it and it made a hole in the rock base.

"I hope I can survive while he's in there." Tails said.

--

Sonic went to Japan and tried to find his next emerald.

He looked around and saw a flash of light in the distance. He ran to it in just a few seconds.

He saw two boys playing with them as he approached them.

"Urerukamu!" The boys said.

"Uhhh... Hi now can I have those emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"Shua." They said.

"Okay... uhhh... let me get out a dictionary." Sonic said while the boys were looking at him weird.

"Supashi-bo." Sonic said and sped away.

"Three down and more to go." Sonic said.

--

Gust went down the hallway as fast as he could to find the emerald and get back to Tails.

"Where could that emerald be?" Gust asked himself.

Gust looked forward and saw a door that said Emerald Holding Room.

"Why not?" Gust said as he used his Gust Fist attack and blew a hole in the door.

There were tons of other emeralds but the one on top was indeed a chaos emerald.

Gust took it and jumped through the hole to get out of the base.

"Tails!! I got it!" Gust yelled.

Tails flew down there so Gust can jump on the Tornado.

"Good, now that you have it... it takes too much trouble to find these things." Tails said as he flew away in the distance.

--

Meanwhile, Eggman was trying to get a tan on the beach when he saw the Tornado flying across the sky with his chaos emerald.

"Oh no!" Eggman yelled.

"Why did you leave the base without the chaos emerald!!" Eggman screamed and yelled at Bocoe and Decoe.

"We're sorry doctor Eggman." They moaned.

--

"There's Sonic!" Tails yelled with happiness.

"Hi Tails!" Sonic yelled.

Tails landed the Tornado and saw that Sonic only had three emeralds and including the one he gave him.

"Hey Tails? Why did you only find one emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Well it took a lot of time to get it." Tails said.

"We need one more." Gust explained.

"Yeah but... where can they be?" Tails asked.

"... Shadow..." Sonic said with deep thought.

"Looking for this?" Someone asked.

Everyone turned around and saw Shadow tossing an emerald with an evil grin on his face.

"I saw the battleship." Shadow said. "I'm willing to help..."

**I'm sorry that I didn't update in a while because of school and band it's hard to find time to type my stories.**

**I'm trying to get on a regular schedule... bye.**


	8. The Start of the Ultimate Battle

**Gust**

**Chapter 8**

**The Start of the Ultimate Battle**

"Why should we trust you?" Sonic asked getting ready to fight.

"Because I'm your only chance." Shadow said. "When this is over... we'll be enemies again."

"Alright fine..." Sonic said. Sonic didn't like the thought of Shadow trying to help, but Shadow is right... This is the only chance to beat GodFather.

The sky started to become dark, and filled with spaceships and battleships. Metarex started attacking every city on the planet.

"There isn't much time." Gust explained.

They ran to Angel Island to restore the light emerald. The light emerald was healed instantly.

"Now... Let's kick some Metarex BUTT!!!" Sonic screamed as he and Shadow turned into super form.

Sonic, Shadow, and Gust flew to the MotherShip to attack GodFather.

Tails got in the X-Tornado to try to defend Station Square.

-------------------------

Sonic burst through the wall of the ship.

"Uhhh... Gust? Why did you come along? You don't stand a chance against GodFather." Sonic questioned.

"I thought I could help." Gust said. "I must obey orders."

They ran through the ship and found GodFather in the main control room.

"Surrender GodFather." They said as they entered the room.

"Oh no... I Think you're the one who needs to surrender." GodFather said with his deep and dark voice.

Sonic and Shadow flew and punched him right in the face.

**CCCCCCRRRRRIIIKKKKK**

GodFather raised his arms and popped his neck back in place.

"Oh SNAP!" Sonic yelled with terror.

GodFather clinched his fist and hit all three of them. The impact sounded like an atomic explosion.

They went through the wall and hit the earth which made a huge crater.

"OOOOhhhhh..." Sonic and Shadow moaned as the tried to get up from the hit. They looked at Gust. He stood motionless on the ground.

"Don't worry about him... we must defeat GodFather at all costs." Shadow said offering his hand to Sonic.

"Yeah... we must." Sonic said taking Shadow's hand.

All of a sudden a huge blast of nuclear energy hit them.

They barely got up and flew up and just punched and kicked GodFather as much as possible.

There wasn't even a scratch on him when they were through. GodFather tried to punch them but they were too fast for him.

Sonic and Shadow used their shining light against him and it hit him with a good clean hit. GodFather flew into a building and the building fell with him.

"You idiot!" GodFather said getting up from the blow.

"You're going down metarex scum." Shadow said calling for his Chaos destruction attack.

GodFather was hit with a powerful force. It was the most powerful hit he had taken in his life.

"I thought this was going to be too easy..." GodFather said with an evil smile. "but now... this will be even more exciting when I snap your body in two."

He then started attacking with balls of fire. Sonic and Shadow dodged them easily.

"He may have the power." Sonic said.

"But we have the speed." Shadow said back.

They circled GodFather with supersonic speed. They then attacked with a super fast kick. The kick sent GodFather flying into the air. Sonic and Shadow were already waiting on him. They clinched both of their fists and aimed downward. GodFather landed making another huge crater.

GodFather flew up and electricuted them. They fell softly on the ground. They were continulously electricuted. Sonic thought he will be shocked for the rest of his life. Shadow on the other hand liked the pain, but he knew it had to end sooner or later.

"You'll die for your defiance against my power." GodFather laughed as he increased the shock power.

Then, when everyone wasn't expecting it, a green hedgehog pinballed into GodFather knocking him over.

"M-M---MANIC!" Sonic yelled with joy as they hugged.

When Sonic and Manic hugged, Manic turned into super form also.

"Good to see you bro!" Manic said. "How's my other brotha from anotha motha."

"I'm doing fine... dork." Shadow grinned.

"I love it when Shadow calls me a dork." Manic chuckled.

"Ok now... let's focus on beating GodFather." Shadow said getting a little annoyed from the presence of Manic.

GodFather punched all three of them into a building.

"I didn't see that coming." Sonic said getting up from the impact.

The three hedgehogs powered up a super, mega, explosion beam and attacked GodFather. GodFather also had a huge attack waiting for them. When the attacks hit each other it made a huge loud explosion. The two attacks were evenly matched. All of them ended up on the ground unable to get up...


	9. The Final Attack

**Gust**

**Chapter 9**

**The Final Attack**

Manic got up , since he just joined the battle, and tried to attack the enemy. but it was no use. He couldnt beat GodFather by himself. He just got pounded on the whole time.

"I need some help over here!" Manic yelled trying to get away from the enemy.

"I'll try to get you help!" Tails cried.

"Uhhhhh...." Gust moaned.

"Gust!!!" Tails yelled as he helped Gust up.

Rouge and Omega flew over to Tails. "Tails!!! We know what GodFather's weakness is." Rouge said. "It is in Omega's Omega beam."

"Omega's Omega beam?" Tails asked confused.

"OMEGA BEAM... READY TO FIRE... AT THE ENEMY!" Omega said preparing to fire the weapon.

The Omega Beam shot out with a tremindous BOOM! Sadly, GodFather deflected it easily.

"Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" GodFather screamed as put his fists in the air. "Nothing can defeat me!!!"

"... but I will..." Gust muttered and got up. Gust went over to Manic, Sonic, and Shadow and absorbed their power.

"What are you doing..." Shadow said while confused.

"Good luck..." Sonic said and fell down to restore his strength.

Gust raised his hands and formed a huge wind sword. "Omega... shoot me..." Gust commanded.

"SHOOT YOU... OK..." Omega said with no expression.

"Omega! What are you doing!!!" Tails and Rouge screamed worringly.

The Omega beam shot out with yet another loud BOOM. Gust went with the beam and started slicing and dicing with the super powered wind sword. The sword and beam hit GodFather. GodFather disappeared into dust. Gust started glowing with a beautiful light.

"Gust... thank you." Sonic reached out to touch him but his hand went right through him.

"Huh?" Sonic said in disbelief.

"I'll return to my home planet..." Gust explained. "...and regain my physical form."

"Ok..." Manic said confused.

"Good-Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone yelled happily as Gust flew away with the wind...


End file.
